victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak the Freak Out (episode)
Freak the Freak Out is the 13th and 14th episode of Victorious. It is the first ever Victorious movie. It aired on November 26th, 2010. Plot Trina answers Tori's phone when the school's hottie, Mark McCallan, calls to ask Tori out. Since Tori was washing her hair, Trina tells him Tori has plans, but she is hotter and free on Friday, so he asks Trina to play glow-in-the-dark mini golf on Friday night. When Tori finds out, she gets mad and tries to bludgeon Trina with their Dad's new camera stand until their dad intervenes. He tells Trina she won't be able to go out Friday night because she's getting her wisdom teeth out on Friday afternoon. Tori laughs until her dad says that she'll have to take care of Trina since he and their mom will be in Santa Barbara all weekend (so they can't take care of her). The next part of the episode begins with Cat and André doing a scene in acting class in the the Black Box Theater, but Tori's phone interrupts the scene when Sikowitz finishes. At the end of an acting class in the Black Box Theater, Sikowitz asks for the class to share their plans for the weekend. Sikowitz points out that Robbie has no plans. Robbie scoffs but then admits that he doesn't. Rex says that he will be "partying'" with a couple of North Ridge girls. Cat tells everyone (despite bored looks on her classmates' faces) that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club in Los Feliz, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. Tori wishes she could go, but tells them she has to spend her weekend taking care of Trina. Taking care of Trina after her wisdom teeth are taken out proves to be difficult. Trina is constantly moaning in pain and refuses to take her antibiotic medicine, let Tori ice her jaw, or flush her gums with salt water, which constantly ends up with them fighting. At the Karaoke contest, Cat and Jade bring Beck and André with them. When Jade steps away to get a soda, two girls, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, flirt with Beck and André. When Jade shows up, Hayley and Tara refuse to back down. Tara points out Andre's Hollywood Arts jacket, which Hayley calls a "school for wannabes". They challenge Cat and Jade to a sing-off. Hayley and Tara are up first and sing Number One by Ginger Fox , (who performed on iCarly in iFix a Pop Star ) and it's shown that they're not particularly talented singers. Cat and Jade sing Give It Up next, and make their school proud by showing off how well they can sing in comparison to Hayley and Tara. The crowd enjoys Cat and Jade's song more, but when the owner of the karaoke club comes out to announce the winner, Hayley and Tara win. It's revealed that Hayley and Tara won because the karaoke club owner is Hayley's dad. Beck, Jade, Andre, and Cat all try to challenge his opinion, but even with other crowd members booing his call, it only results in Cat and Jade being banned from ever singing there again. The gang, furious, declare that they're leaving immediately... but not without finishing their food. Angry that Hayley and Tara cheated, Jade makes up a scheme involving Tori. The next day, the girls leave André, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina, and get their plan underway. Jade and Cat show up while Hayley and Tara are singing "Hate Me Love Me" by Ginger Fox. They bet Hayley and Tara that anyone in the place could impress the audience more, so Hayley and Tara picks a hideous girl named Louise Nordoff to compete against (who is actually Tori in disguise), thinking that this "Ugly Betty" will lose easily. If Hayley and Tara win, they get to make out with Beck, and if they lose, they have to take care of Trina, whom Cat and Jade know will be torture to work with. However, Tori surprises everyone (except for Cat and Jade who know about the plan) especially Hayley and Tara, by taking off her ugly girl disguise and revealing her true self, including her song Freak the Freak Out. The audience loved Tori more than Hayley and Tara. Hayley and Tara end up having to take care of Trina. In the end, Tori's drama teacher Mr. Sikowitz sings Number One by Ginger Fox, and imitates a scene from Flashdance. Songs *'Forever Baby '''by ''Robbie and Rex *'Number One by Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz (originally featured on iCarly by Ginger Fox ''in iFix a Popstar) *Give It Up by Cat and Jade *Hate Me Love Me by Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz ''(originally featured on iCarly by Ginger Fox ''in iFix a Popstar) *Freak the Freak Out by Tori Vega *Number One by Erwin Sikowitz Quotes '''Hayley: Enjoy us. Jade: Enjoy my monkey fur! ---- Cat: I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food. Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet. ---- Hayley: You have insane hair. Beck: Yeah, my hair was normal, then one day it just went insane. Sad story. Hayley: I like your story. ---- André: Did you know that karaoke came from the Japanese? Beck: Yeah, how great is Japan right? ---- Cat: I like Japan...Except my brother got stabbed there once. It was an accident. He's better now. Are Buffalo Nuggets spicy? ---- André: Oh, look! Buffalo Nuggets. Well, that's good news! Not for the buffalo... ---- Cat: (To Hayley) Um, hi? Miss? Hayley: What? Cat: He has a girlfriend. Hayley: I don't see her. Jade: (From the back) Turn around. (Hayley turns around) Jade: Now you see her. Hayley: I don't see much. (Both girls glare at each other) ---- Hayley: Oh... Hollywood Arts, the school for wannabes. Jade: You know, you might wannabe shutting your face here. Hayley: Really? Jade: (matter of fact tone) Really. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Hayley: Hey! We won because we rock! Cat: '''Yeah, don't believe everything your daddy says. '''Jade: (to Hayley) Like when he tells you you're pretty! Rex: Testified! ______________________________________________________________________________ Hayley: Oh, look who it is. I thought I smelled failure. Cat: Then you must be sniffing yourselves! (To Jade) ''Good, right? '''Jade': For you... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hayley: He picked us because we sang the best! Jade: Oh my god. Cat: That is so tight! Jade: Tight means good. Cat: ...That is so not tight! Trivia *This is the first time Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jade, and Mr. Sikowitz have sung on the show. *This is the first duet not by Tori and song os the few songs (Give It Up) featured in the soundtrack non sung by Victoria Justice. *'Absent:' Sinjin Van Cleef (Part 1), Rex (Part 2) *A new theme song is featured for the episode with several differences, in order: :#The bass drum is taken out of the intro where Tori is in the car, like in the original track. :#When it shows the Victorious logo and the O shines, you can hear a shimmer. :#Another shot of Tori from The Great Ping Pong Scam is shown. :#It shows the name of the episode and uses the bridge and last chorus instead of first chorus. :#Lots of extra shots of each cast member/the entire cast together, hanging out and dancing are added. *This is the third time it is mentioned that Mr. Vega is a police officer (the first being the extended version of the pilot, second being The Birthweek Song). *This is the second time Rex mentions his "all hot-girls volleyball squad" (He invites Tori to join in The Great Ping Pong Scam). *Hayley's father is played by Tom Virtue, who played Mr. Roland in a few episodes of Drake and Josh. *'Ending Tagline:' "That is SO not tight!" -Cat *As of January 2, 2011, this is the first episode of Victorious to reach #1 on the overall charts on iTunes. *Sikowitz pays tribute to the film Flashdance when he has water fall on him while lying on a chair, with the lighting making a Flashdance''esque shot. *Trina saying "Nooooo...I gotta get my wisdom teeth taken out" after leaving the surgeon was similar to what Sam said (from iCarly) in iThink They Kissed, where she said "We gotta go to the dentist" when she was at the dentist. *When Louise Nordoff (Tori) was reading a book called ''Coping With Failure. According to her posts on TheSlap, she borrowed the book from Sinjin. *"Number One" by Ginger Fox is sung twice by Haley and Tara and Mr Sikowitz at the end of the episode and "Hate Me, Love Me" makes a brief appearance. They're from the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star." *This is the second time Trina has had issues with her mouth, the first being in Pilot, when her tongue is swollen from tea made with Chinese herbs. *Trina wants Tori to call "Dr Doty" - a reference to writer George Doty IV ("Stage Fighting/Wi-Fi In the Sky" and a few other Nick shows). Doctor Doty also appeared in the episode of iCarly, iLook Alike when he comes to help sew a wrestler's ear back on. *The episode of iCarly that aired a week before this did may or may not have referenced this episode; Guppy yells "I'm hearing the voices!" in the same tone that Sikowitz complains about the buzzing. *This is the second time "wazz" is heard in the show. It's when Rex said "Are you wazzing me!?" The first was "Wi-Fi In The Sky". *Tori uses a different voice when she says, "Me?" after Hayley challenges her then when she talks onstage. *Tara appeared in Stage Fighting as a hot blond. She was also "Tammy" from The Amanda Show sketch "The Girl's Room". *In one of the shots before it goes to Tori's house where she drags Trina in, you can see that they have a pool near their patio. *Trina is the only main character who didn't go to Karaoke Dokie. *Robbie sings "Forever Baby" to Rex again in Rex Dies. *Part 2 is the fourth episode where the title is said. *It is revealed in this episode that Trina knows at least a little karate, a talent of hers that we later revisit in Season 2 during the episode Helen Back Again. *The purple boots Trina wears during the majority of the episode are ones she also wore in Tori the Zombie and appear again in later episodes. *Tori reveals in this episode that she hates being swayed by someone. *Eric Lange revealed on Twitter that his favorite scene to film of all the Victorious episodes was the Flashdance scene at the end. *This is one of the many episodes of Victorious to show blood. *This episode was nominated for a Primetime Emmy in the Outstanding Children's Program category, but lost to "A Children's Garden of Poetry" from HBO. *Christie, one of the Northridge girls, may be a reference to Sam from iCarly. (They have the same hair color and texture and like eating porkchops.) *A girl in the karoke club audience was also in the scene during class when Cat and Andre do their poisonous spider scene. *When Jade took Beck's car key, it infers that she can drive. However, she could have just taken them and left Tori's house to make sure Beck wouldn't try and go after them. Reception The special premiered to 5.27 million viewers (5.7 after DVR playbacks are counted) and was received very positively from fans. The 11/28 repeat at 6 PM was its second highest audience for its premiere weekend with 3.82 million viewers. Goofs *The DJ said "R&B action tonight" in reference to Give It Up. However, the song is clearly a pop song see this. *When Tori sings Freak the Freak Out in the end, the audience closest to Tori's left is standing up and clapping to the music as she sings the last lines of final chorus. As soon as the camera view changes, they're sitting and watching as if they weren't standing. The next shot shows them standing and applauding again. *Captions misspell Hayley as "Haley". *While Cat and Jade are singing, Jade "attacks" the two girls' food, but in the wide shots you can still see it like it was before the assault. *Beck mentioned that the food was the best without even trying anything yet. *Cat said the Karaoke place had singing competitions on weekends, but they sang on Friday night, which is technically a weekday. *Jade drank soda before she and Cat sang, even though vocalists are not supposed to consume caffeine before performing because it can shorten their vocal cords. Though it could be soda with no caffeine *When they are in Karaoke Dokie Jade says that she's going to get a soda. André then asks her to get him one. But if you look on the table André already has one. Although, that can could be empty. Maybe he wants a refill. *In class, when Sikowitz says that they have about four minutes left, there is no watch on his wrist, though there may have been a clock in the room. *Andre and Beck never stated their weekend plans. Running Gags *Characters calling Jade a "Gank". *Characters talking about Buffalo Nuggets. *Cat talking about her brother. *Sikowitz freaking out because of different kinds of sounds. *People mentioning Beck's hair. (part 1 Hayley, Beck. part 2 Cat, Jade) Gallery View Gallery for this episode here External links *Freaking the Freak Out with Justice (PC Thugs.blogspot.com; Sunday, November 28, 2010) Music video thumb|300px|left 114 114 114 114 114 114 114 14 114 114 114 114 114 114 114 14